Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Crashhopper
Crashhopper is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species. He appears in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Crashhopper greatly resembles a mix between a beetle and a praying mantis with significantly large hind limbs. He has a green film connected to his leg joints and legs similar to Jetray's wings. He has the same green color scheme as Stinkfly. He has a large green horn and wears green overalls with black stripes all over. Crashhopper wears the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. Like all Medis Mulka, Crashhopper is an insect mantis-like alien. He wears a green vest and the Omnitrix symbol is on his stomach. He has large legs, which is the reason for his jumping abilites. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but the colors on his suit have been reversed, with his collar being an exception, as it is still green. He has longer arms, and is more muscular. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his upper chest. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his ''Omniverse appearance. Powers Like a grasshopper, Crashhopper is able to jump extreme distances. He can also use the horn on his head as a battering ram. He is a Medis Mulka from the planet Newturia. Weaknesses A sticky goo can stop Crashhopper in his tracks. Mucilator uses this to her advantange. He is not very stong, and he is not as durable as he looks. This is shown when he felt pain in his head after headbutting a missile heading for Earth and when he felt pain from being repeatidly being punched in the face by Looma. He can not jump from really high objects or he will fall to his death. This was shown when he couldn't jump from Kybers' ship because it was to high. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He was used in Darkstar Scheming to battle Darkstar. Ben 10: Unbound Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Crashhopper has an X like shape on his chest. He appears in Plan X where he fights a Plutonian. Appearances *Plan X Ben 10: Omniverse Unbound Episodes *Partner Problem(debut) Comics *Just A Hop, Skip and A Jump Movies *Ben 10: Omniverse Unbound: The Movie Appearances Ben 10: Alien Defender *Forever and Forever... (first reappearance) Ben 10: Super Omniverse *Double Trouble (Super Omniverse) *Prom of Power Mig 10: Gamaverse Unknown; he will appear in the series. Scott 15 *First Time is the charm Back in Action: Alien Universe *''Ten Plus Twenty'' Ben 10: The Omniwars *Six-Seven-Eight (first re-appearance) *Occupy: Bellwood Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Crashhopper to prevent Sixsix, SevenSeven, and EightEight from escaping a temple site. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Crashhopper has a darker costume than he had previously Appearances *''The Shipmaster's Assault'' (first reappearance) Ben 10: Unlimited Dimensions In Ben 10: Unlimited Dimensions, Crashhopper is a Califerallion from Lepidopterra. His species are known for being friends with Lepidopterrans as they both help each other to survive in the wild. Everything on Crashhopper's shirt that was originally green and white is now black and everything black is now green. He himself is now a slightly lighter shade of green, with his head spike being shorter. He reappears in the season 2 episode Lucky Charm after accidentally being unlocked. Gallery Crashhopper-mundo.png|Crashhopper's Concept design. Crashhoppern10.png|Crashhopper in Noah 10. Rex 14 crashhopper.png|In Rex 14 CrashhopperAF UA.png|In Ben 100|link=Ben 100 (Series) MCCrashhopperSkin.png Crashhopper comic.jpg Crashhopper Meme.PNG Crashhopperception.png Crashhopper vs. Shocksquatch.png BTDW Crashhopper.png|Crashhopper in BTDW BTE Crashhopper.png|Crashhopper in BTE BTANScrashhopper.png|In BTANS